Lyrics
Lyrics to the stage play years 2002-2006 Genetic Repoman CYBORG CHORUS: Out from the night, from the mists steps the figure. No one really knows his name for sure. He stands at six-foot-six, head and shoulders. Pray he never comes knocking at your door! Say that you once bought a heart or new corneas, But somehow never managed to square away your debts. He won't bother to write or to phone you. He'll just rip the still-beating heart from your chest! Repo man! Repo man! Repo man! Repo man! Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump. Depraved-Heart Murder CYBORG CHORUS (SPOKEN): Depraved-heart... murder... depraved-heart... murder... MAG: It's the same in every town, Before we even put our luggage down, Another child slain, Another body on the ground. Rest in peace. CYBORG CHORUS: Rest in peace. HEATHER: It's getting so a girl can hardly walk these streets! It's getting so a girl can hardly walk these streets! Don't these people know that this is what you get When you don't pay your debts?! Ugh, someone clean these streets! MAG: There's no turning back. This is where the road has brought us. There's no turning back now. Murder justified by profit. When our very lives are assets, Who of us is next? Is there turning back? GRAVEROBBER: They didn't have the heart to tell you, friend, "Hearts lent ain't never heart sent!" This market makes an honest man heartless. Dead dollars find there way to living hands. And since you're in a sharing mood, I'll take my share, my friend. MAG: Rest in peace. GRAVEROBBER (SPOKEN): Someone always does. MAG/GRAVEROBBER/CYBORG CHORUS: Rest in peace. MAG: There's no turning back. This is where the road has brought us. There's no turning back now. Murder justified by profit. When our very lives are assets, Who of us is next? Is there turning back? Is there turning back? CYBORG CHORUS: Is there turning back? Shilo's Gift NATHAN: Shilo, I'm home. SHILO: Dad! NATHAN: Let me see the birthday girl! SHILO: You won't believe what I saw last night! It was a monstrous thing! He was so frightening! It was amazing...! NATHAN: Shilo, slow down. Don't you want your birthday present? SHILO (SPOKEN): Zoink! NATHAN (SPOKEN): Happy 17. SHILO (SPOKEN): Oh, I hope this is the new hi-speed Valkyrie 5.9 master chip! It’s .08 times faster then Elektra 3000! NATHAN (SPOKEN): You know, Shilo, these computer games are gonna’ fry your brain. SHILO (SPOKEN): Dad, I’m a keyboard samurai. I have no choice. A book?! NATHAN (SPOKEN): Not just any book, Shilo. This was your mother’s. Before she passed away, she was always writing, like you. NATHAN: Your mother, rest her soul, Wanted this for you. And though you cannot see her, Shilo, She is here with you. And she will always be there for you In your time of need. Shilo, you're the world to me. NATHAN (SPOKEN): I figured that you were old enough to appreciate this now. She inscribed this to you, in the hopes that you would fill its pages. SHILO (SPOKEN): “To my unborn child: ‘Chase the morning. Yield for nothing. Trust your heart.’ -Marni Wallace.” SHILO: I know that it's been hard to raise me all alone. Sometimes I've been a butthead, Dad. NATHAN: Sometimes I've been one too. SHILO/NATHAN: But we will always have each other In our times of need. Dad, you're the world to me./Shilo, you're the world to me. NATHAN (SPOKEN): So, what's the upload? SHILO (SPOKEN): Oh, dad, that’s so 2025. NATHAN (SPOKEN): Well, what were you so excited to tell me about earlier? SHILO (SPOKEN): Didn’t you see the body on the way up? Dad, it was amazing! Last night when I was sleeping... I mean, we’ve all heard the stories, but I just never... It was like a dream, Dad, a dream... What precision! One chop and she was a crumper... A repo had her, and I’m thinkin’ that this is just a clean clone, but it’s a stinkin’ master! Wait, backslash that, a heavy metal master! It was like "Repo man!", Then triple-dot-slam, brother, he took this girl’s heart out! People were so terrified by this monster that they...! NATHAN (SPOKEN): I-I-I don’t know if it’s fair to call him a monster. SHILO (SPOKEN): Dad, he killed a person. NATHAN (SPOKEN): Shilo, repossessions are legal. SHILO (SPOKEN): It's still murder! NATHAN (SPOKEN): Shilo, you can't just... some people... NATHAN: He could be a working man, just the same as me, With other mouths to feed. A normal life to lead. SHILO (SPOKEN): Normal?! NATHAN:We cannot condemn a man simply for one deed. Shilo, leave it be. Shilo, leave it be. SHILO: You're on to something. NATHAN (SPOKEN): I know that look. SHILO: This is romantic. NATHAN (SPOKEN): Shilo, no. SHILO: A wondrous story! NATHAN (SPOKEN): I want you to stay away from these people at GeneCo. SHILO: The perfect cover-up... SHILO (SPOKEN): GeneCo! Of course, who else would?! NATHAN (SPOKEN): Shilo, this is too dangerous. SHILO: You said the man is harmless. NATHAN (SPOKEN): Shilo, that's not what I said. SHILO: You said we cannot judge him. NATHAN (SPOKEN): Shilo, I know what I said. SHILO: Perhaps I'll find this man out! NATHAN (SPOKEN): Shilo. SHILO: This is the perfect story! NATHAN (SPOKEN): Shilo, I need you to listen to me. SHILO: This is the perfect morning! NATHAN (SPOKEN): Shilo, I told you to stay away from this man! SHILO: This is the perfect story! NATHAN (SPOKEN): Shilo, that’s not why I gave you this book! SHILO (SPOKEN): This is perfect! NATHAN (SPOKEN): Shilo, stop! SHILO (SPOKEN): Geez, dad. Don’t overload. It’s not like we know this guy! NATHAN: Shilo, I'm sorry. Let's not ruin your special morning. NATHAN (SPOKEN): It’s been a really long night at the hospital. Legal Assassin NATHAN: WHO IS THIS MAN SHE SAW, ' THIS MONSTER WITHOUT A FACE, WHO BLEW IN LIKE A STORM AND LAID A SOUL TO WASTE? CYBORG CHORUS whispers accusations. C.CHORUS: Assassin! Murderer! Monster! Assassin! Murderer! Monster! Assassin! Murderer! Monster! NATHAN agonizes. Their words cut into him like a knife. NATHAN: '''MARNI, I NEED YOU NOW. ' LOOK WHAT I’VE BECOME. THE MONSTER THAT PEOPLE FEAR IS THE FATHER YOU LEFT ALONE! C.CHORUS: Assassin! Murderer! Monster! Assassin! Murderer! Monster! Assassin! Murderer! Monster! NATHAN: 'THE YEARS ROLL BY WITHOUT YOU, MARNI- ' SEVENTEEN HAVE COME AND GONE I RAISED OUR SHILO WITH THE BEST INTENTIONS, BUT THIS IS SOMETHING I CAN’T TELL HER. I AM LOST WITHOUT YOU HERE. I AM ONLY LIVING OUT A LIE! ' '''BUT SHILO’S THE WORLD TO ME! ' SHE IS MY EVERYTHING! MARNI, I SWEAR TO YOU THIS MONSTER SHE’LL NEVER SEE! C.CHORUS: Assassin! Murderer! Monster! Assassin! Murderer! Monster! Assassin! Murderer! Monster! NATHAN: THE YEARS ROLL BY WITHOUT YOU, MARNI- ' SEVENTEEN HAVE COME AND GONE I RAISED OUR SHILO WITH THE BEST INTENTIONS, BUT THIS IS SOMETHING I CAN’T TELL HER! I AM LOST WITHOUT YOU HERE. I AM ONLY LIVING OUT A LIE! C.CHORUS: Assassin! Assassin! Assassin… (cont.)! CYBORG CHORUS’s accusations crescendo as NATHAN violently transforms. HE dismisses his guilt and delights in the label “legal assassin”. NATHAN: '''I’M THE MONSTER! ' I’M THE VILLAIN! WHAT PERFECTION! WHAT PRECISION! KEEN INCISIONS I DELIVER! UNSCATHED ORGANS I DELIVER! REPOSSESSIONS I DELIVER! I AM NATHAN, LEGAL ASSASSIN! Come to the Genetic Opera 'KIND L.A. PATRONS, ' PUT ON YOUR FAKE HORNS. IT’S OPERA TIME! C.CHORUS (M): '''OPERA TIME! MAG: IGNORE THE FAKE BLOOD ''' AND THE OVERWEIGHT STUDS, CUZ. IT’S OPERA TIME! C.CHORUS (F): '''OPERA TIME! C.CHORUS (M): BUT WHY DO THEY CALL YOU BLIND MAG, BLIND MAG? MAG: ONCE I WAS BLIND, ''' OH, SO VERY, VERY, VERY BLIND, BUT NOW I CAN SEE! C.CHORUS (M): '''NOW SHE CAN SEE! MAG: GeneCO. WAS KIND, ''' OH, SO VERY, VERY, VERY KIND, AND THEY GAVE SIGHT TO ME! C.CHORUS (F): '''NOW SHE CAN SEE! MAG puts a hand to her ear, responding to the CHORUS’s exclamations. MAG: BUT HARK! C.CHORUS: CRISTO! MAG: STOP! C.CHORUS: BRAVO! MAG: HALT! C.CHORUS: PREGO! MAG: LISTEN! C.CHORUS: IL RESPETUTTI! MAG gestures to the band around her. MAG: CHORUS OF CYBORGS FROM L.A. HATH RISEN! C.CHORUS: FLANTO! DANTE! NICCE! DI CARRAVENZI! SHE conducts them. MAG: SING! C.CHORUS: CARO E PRONTO IL TRATORE L’OPERA! MAG pauses dramatically, and then continues. MAG: OP’RA HAS TAUGHT ME TO RELAX ''' AND TAKE LIFE LESS SERIOUSLY. C.CHORUS (M): '''SERIOUSLY! MAG: IN OP’RA YOU DIE IN ACT I, ''' THEN YOU COME BACK A GHOST IN ACT III! C.CHORUS (F): '''SERIOUSLY! C.CHORUS (M): WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, BLIND MAG? C.CHORUS (F): WHO TAKES THIS STUFF SERIOUS, BLIND MAG? C.CHORUS: THIS SOUNDS RIDICIULOUS, BLIND MAG? MAG pauses dramatically, sighing. MAG: Ridiculous, I know. BUT THIS IS OP’RA!!! MAG wails as CYBORG CHORUS enacts common opera roles. C.CHORUS (F): RING THE HORNS! BEAT THE STICKS! ''' ALPHA-HELIX TRIPLE-CLICK! C.CHORUS (M): '''IT’S THE YEAR ‘036! C.CHORUS: OPERA IS HAPPENIN’! CHORUS (F)#1: DON’T BE COY! CHORUS (F)#2: DON’T BE SHY! C.CHORUS (F): YOU MUST NOW ACCEPT YOUR PLIGHT! C.CHORUS: WELCOME TO AN OPERA WITHIN AN OPERA OP’RA! CHORUS (M)#2: I’M THE DUKE OF JAPAN! CHORUS (F)#1: I AM POSING AS A MAN! CHORUS (M)#3: I’M THE VILLAIN! C.CHORUS (M): WE’RE HIS CLAN! CHASE THEM TO UZBEKISTAN! C.CHORUS (F): WE’RE THE HANDMAIDS TO THE QUEEN! CHORUS (M)#4: I AM MEPHISTOPHELES! THEY direct their unique casting choices to the audience. C.CHORUS: YOU WILL BE THE ANGRY HUNS! ''' SEIZE THE GOLD AND SACK THE CROWN! OPERA! OPERA! OPERA! A basso member of CYBORG CHORUS sings comically low. CHORUS (M)#1: '''OPERA! The song triumphantly ends. C.CHORUS: OPERA! OPERA!!! 21st Century Cure G-ROBBER: INDUSTRIALIZATION HAS CRIPPLED THE GLOBENATURE FAILED AS TECHNOLOGY SPREAD AND IN THIS WAKE A MARKET ERECTED AN ENTIRE INDUSTRY BUILT ON THE DEAD BUT I TRADE NOT IN BONES OR IN KIDNEYS FOR EVERY MARKET A SUB-MARKET GROWS AND THERE IS MORE THAN JUST DIAMONDS AND RUBIES ' HIDEN BENEATH THE CONCRETE BELOW… HE holds up a vial of “Z”, which glows within the container. G-ROBBER: '''IT’S CLEAN. IT’S CLEAR. IT’S PURE. ' IT WILL EASE YOUR MIND REST ASSURED. IT’S THE 21ST CENTURY CURE. AND IT’S MY JOB TO STEAL AND ROB…GRAVES! SHILO: Whoa! What can you tell me about repossessions? G-ROBBER: Repossessions? 'IT ALL BEGAN AT THE TURN OF THE CENTURY- ' NUERO-OVERSTIMULATION SYNDREOME. SHILO: N.O.S.? G-ROBBER: 'YES. IT STRUCK HALF THE PLANET. ' ORGANS WERE FAILING- SOME TEN MILLION DEAD. SHILO: '''THEN GeneCO…? G-ROBBER: BINGO! THEY RODE IN LIKE HEROES. SHILO: AFFORDABLE ORGANS. G-ROBBER: FASHION UNSURPASSED! SHILO: SO, GeneCO. COULD LEASE YOU AND PIECE YOU ' LIKE ASSETS. G-ROBBER: '''SWEETER GIFTS STILL COME FROM ' THOSE WHO HAVE PASSED! G-ROBBER: '''IT’S CLEAN. IT’S CLEAR. IT’S PURE. C.CHORUS (F): SHILO, USE YOUR REASON. G-ROBBER: IT WILL EASE YOUR MIND REST ASSURED. C.CHORUS (F): SHILO, DON’T BELIEVE HIM. SHILO: What is it? G-ROBBER: IT’S THE 21ST CENTURY CURE. C.CHORUS (F): SHILO, YOU DON’T NEED HIM. G-ROBBER: Z. SHILO examines the vial with wonder. SHILO: Z? G-ROBBER: First time’s free. SHE reaches for the vial but then terror kicks in and SHE backs away. SHILO: Um, my godmother is performing in the tavern next door. I have to go. SHILO runs off, entering the club. HE watches her exit like a predator studying its prey, then goes back to work on the VICTIM. G-ROBBER: AND IT’S MY JOB TO STEAL AND ROB…GRAVES! But This is Opera! ROTTI: LADIES! GENTLEMEN! SIGNORE! SIGNORI! LUCI: DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH YOUR TV! PAVI: VENGA ALLA OPERA CON MI! ROTTI: COME TO THE OPERA WITH ME! ''' YOU WON’T NEED NO PROGRAM TO KNOW WHO’S THE WHO! YOU WON’T NEED NO LENSES TO SEE! LUCI & PAVI chime in with operatic revelry LUCI/PAVI: '''L’OPERA MI AMOR! ROTTI: YOU WON’T NEED NO TICKETS, THIS OPERA IS FREE! ''' YOU’LL LAUGH! LUCI/PAVI: '''HA! ROTTI: YOU’LL CRY! LUCI/PAVI: HO! ROTTI: YOU’LL SING!!! TOGETHER: BRAVI, BRAVI, BRAVISIME! ROTTI: THE GENETIC OPERA IS GOOD! TOGETHER: BRAVI, BRAVI, BRAVISIME! LUCI sarcastically pokes fun at his youngest brother. LUCI: YOU’RE ENGLISH IS-A NOT-A SO GOOD! PAVI chuckles. ROTTI: SO, GATHER AROUND YOUR TV’S. ''' BRING THE WHOLE FAMIGLIA TO SEE! PAVI: '''LA VIDA DOLCE WILL BE! ROTTI: WHEN YOU COME TO THE OPERA WITH ME! YOU WON’T FIND THE GLAMOUR ON ANY OTHER SHOW!LUCI: FROM THE TRANSPLANTS! PAVI: TO THE SURGEONS! ROTTI: BELLISSIMO! LUCI/PAVI: L’OPERA MI AMOR! ROTTI: AND IT’S PURE ITALIANO, YOU HAVE MY GARANZIO! ' VERDI AND PUCINI WOULD AGREE! TOGETHER: '''BRAVI, BRAVI, BRAVISIME! ' THE GENETIC OPERA IS GOOD! BRAVI, BRAVI, BRAVISIME! LUCI: '''AND IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT… TOGETHER: YOU SHOULD!!! Chase the Morning MAG: It's been 2 decades I know the scene has changed But the roar, the flavor Really is the same Latte mornings, modem madness, squeaky brakes All 'round the world, and Los Angeles Don't change.. When I think of Marni, I don't see a face. I feel that spirit Not even time can fade Oh, he loved her Oh, she swept his heart away And you seem more like her More with each passing day. Ooh, when everything is crazy And you feel far away Who can you turn to? Just close your eyes. You will hear Marni say: Chase the morning! Yeild for nothing! Trust your heart! Count your blessings! Keep them guessing! You'll go far! Life is crazy, Life is wonderous! Catch your star! And no matter how hard it seems, it's never far. Just close your eyes, Feel her hand touch your hand.. SHILO: I know you mean well, But lets be real. A phantom mother Can't raise a family Ghosts are stories.. MAG: Then let the story be your guide! Just, close.. Your eyes.. Chase the morning! SHILO: Yeild for nothing.. MAG: Trust your heart! Count your blessings! SHILO: Keep them guessing! MAG: You'll go far! MAG/SHILO: Life is crazy! Life is wonderous! Catch your star! And no matter how hard it seems, it's never far. MAG: Just close your eyes I'll be there by your side. Blame not my Cheeks HEATHER: Blame not my cheeks, Though pale, with love they be! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Have you seen a lily grow Before rude hands have touched it? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Have you felt the wool of the beaver? Or the nard of the fire? Or tasted the bag of the bee? And I'm watching my TV, And a man comes on and tells me How white my shirts can be! I can't get no... No, no, no! I can't get no... No, no, no! I can't get no! I can't get no! Blame not my cheeks! Coffin Cantata C.CHORUS: SLEEP…SLEEP…SLEEP…SHHHH… As NATHAN passes into dreamland a cacophony of twisted and surreal nightmare music begins. NATHAN: Marni…Marni…Everything’s gonna’ be okay. The baby’s on its way. Just keep breathing, baby. It’s gonna’ be okay. It’s gonna’ be okay. It’s gonna’ be… NATHAN fades away for a few seconds. NATHAN: It’s a girl, Marni, a girl! Marni? Marni?! Don’t leave me! I’m sorry. Marni, I’M SORRY. C.CHORUS: Assassin! Assassin! Assassin! Assassin! Assassin! Assassin! Assassin! Assassin! SHILO barges in and violently attempts to wake her father. SHILO: WAKE UP! NATHAN: MARNI…MARNI… SHILO: DAD, WAKE UP! NATHAN: MARNI, I’M SORRY. SHILO: WAKE UP! DAD, IT’S ME! Shilo is played by Stephanie Kane NATHAN springs awake from his dream in a cold sweat. NATHAN: MARNI!!! SHILO: WAKE UP! IT’S JUST A DREAM! NATHAN: SHILO…? SHILO: I NEED YOUR HELP, DAD! NATHAN: HOLD ON. SHILO: THIS CANNOT WAIT, DAD! THEY’LL COME! THEY’RE ON THEIR WAY! GeneCO. IS AFTER MAG! NATHAN: WHAT? CALM DOWN. SHILO: THEY WANT HER EYES, DAD! NATHAN: SHILO, CALM DOWN. SHILO: I SAW HER EARLIER. NATHAN: YOU SAW MAG? SHILO: YES, DAD! WE HAVE TO HELP! NATHAN: SHE’S IN TOWN? SHILO: STOP, DAD, WE HAVE TO HELP! PLEASE, DAD, SHE’S LIKE A MOTHER TO ME! NATHAN: OH, SHILO… SHILO: PLEASE, DAD…! NATHAN: WHAT ARE YOU ASKING ME? SHILO: HELP ME FIND A REPO MAN BEFORE HE RIPS MAG’S EYES!!!. NATHAN: And what good would that do?! SHILO: What good would that do?! I’m sure that there are a lot of people who would love to give these guys a taste of their own medicine! If I confront this local guy face-to-face then…! NATHAN: THERE ARE THINGS IN LIFE THAT WE’D DO BEST TO LEAVE ALONE… SHILO: NO, DAD! THIS IS DIFFERENT! NATHAN: THAT ARE BEYOND CONTROL… SHILO: NO, DAD, THIS IS DIFFERENT! NATHAN: THAT YOU DON’T WANNA’ KNOW! SHILO: WAKE UP! HE’S A MONSTER! NATHAN: WE CANNOT CONDEMN THIS MAN SIMPLY FOR ONE DEED… SHILO: THIS MAN IS A MURDERER! NATHAN: SHILO, LEAVE IT BE. SHILO: THIS MAN IS A MONSTER! THIS MAN…! NATHAN: SHILO, LEAVE IT BE!!! NATHAN is frazzled. HE exits. Alone, SHILO makes a vow to her deceased mother. SHILO: MOM, WHY CAN’T I MAKE DAD UNDERSTAND? THIS IS SOMETHING I CAN’T IGNORE. I WILL DO THIS WITH OR WITHOUT HIM. I WILL FIND OUT WHO THIS REPO IS! A Pound of Flesh PAVI: THIS ORGAN JUST ARRIVED, ROTTI. LUCI: WHAT’S THE MATTER, PAVI, CAN’T YOU SEE THAT WE’RE COUNTING?! ROTTI: Luci, it’s okay. HE gestures to the canister. ROTTI: Have a heart, brother. LUCI erupts into sinister laughter. ROTTI: Thank you, Pavi. PAVI: Well, what shall I do with it? ROTTI: What should you do with it? ONE HEART-MARK IT UP! ADD IT TO THE AUCTION BLOCK. PAVI nods, placing the heart back onto the cart. LUCI & ROTTI go back to counting as PAVI retrieves another canister with a pair of kidneys in it. ROTTI: Okay, now where were we? Oh, yeah, 3,000 cherry-flavored spleen drops. LUCI: Check. PAVI: WHAT ABOUT THESE KIDNEYS? LUCI is disgusted by his younger brother’s ignorance. LUCI: Pavi… ROTTI/LUCI: MARK IT UP! ROTTI: THESE WILL YIELD A HEALTHY SUM TOMORROW, AND NOTHING CAN GO WRONG, BROTHERS! TOMORROW IS THE DAY, BROTHERS! It’s AUCTION TIME! PAVI retrieves a canister, which is cracked and obviously contaminated. PAVI: This canister is cracked. Yech, let’s throw it out. LUCI: What?! ROTTI takes the brain canister from PAVI, and cradles it preciously. ROTTI: THIS GEM?! LUCI/ROTTI: MARK IT UP! PUT IT ON THE VINTAGE CART! GeneCO. GOES PUBLIC! PAVI begins to understand his brother’s diabolicalness. HE joins in. TOGETHER: MARK IT UP!! MARK IT UP!!! NATHAN bursts into the soundstage, disrupting LUCI, PAVI & ROTTI. "This gem?!!" John Scheker as Rotti. NATHAN: I need to talk to you! PAVI: Buongiorno, Nathan! LUCI: Ah, Dr. Wallace. ROTTI: We got the heart. Nice work as usual! PAVI: As usual! ROTTI: But as you can see we are very busy. PAVI: Very busy. LUCI: Make an appointment. NATHAN ignores LUCI and begins to plea to the man that HE knows is the real boss of GeneCO. NATHAN: ROTTI, THIS CAN’T WAIT. THIS IS URGENT! LUCI: Well, it’s gonna’ have to! ROTTI signals to his older brother that it’s okay. NATHAN: I’VE GIVEN YOU 17 YEARS OF FAITHFUL SERVICE. NOW I HAVE A FAVOR, JUST A SIMPLE FAVOR TO ASK OF YOU. ROTTI: NATHAN, YOU KNOW THAT WE ARE REASONABLE MEN. NATHAN: THIS FRIEND OF MY DAUGHTER’S IN DEBT TO GeneCO. Her name is Magdalene DeFoe. ROTTI: We know the case, sure. NATHAN: HER EYES ARE IN FORECLOSURE! I WANT YOU TO FORGIVE THIS! LUCI: What?! ROTTI/PAVI: NATHAN, YOU KNOW THAT THIS ONLY BUSINESS. LUCI: We don’t forgive debts! "Yech! Let's throw it out!" ROTTI: NATHAN, YOU’RE A LOGICAL MAN, THINK WHAT YOU’RE ASKING. IF WE STARTED TREATING DEBTS LIKE THEY WERE OPTIONAL, WHERE WOULD IT ALL END? PAVI: WHERE WOULD IT ALL END?! ROTTI: PUT YOURSELF IN MY SHOES, SEE IT FROM OUR END. L, P & R: WE CANNOT ALLOW OURSELVES TO COMPROMISE OUR BUSINESS JUST TO SATISFY SOME PRIVATE LITTLE WRONG!!! NATHAN pleads to their compassionate sides. NATHAN: BUT MAG’S A FRIEND OF MY DAUGHTER, SHILO SEES HER LIKE A MOM… LUCI, PAVI, & ROTTI are unimpressed. ROTTI: SOOOO, SORRY, NATE, WE FIGURED THAT YOU’RE THE ONE TO DO THIS. NATHAN: No, get somebody else! PAVI: NOBODY ELSE COULD GET TO HER LIKE YOU COULD. NATHAN: I won’t do it!! LUCI: YOU HAVE A CONTRACT! NATHAN: ONLY A YEAR LEFT! ROTTI: THEN IT WOULD BE A PITY! PAVI: A REAL, REAL PITY…! L, P, & R: IF WE WERE FORCED TO EXERCISE OUR RIGHTS AND STRETCH YOUR CONTRACT FOR 5 MORE YEARS!!! LUCI adds insult to injury. LUCI: AND THINK OF YOUR DAUGHTER, SHOULD SHE FIND OUT WHAT YOU DO…? NATHAN: She will never find out! ROTTI: Nathan, Luci, please! ROTTI puts his arm around NATHAN and leads him aside. ROTTI: Look, Nathan, you’re really good at this. I, we, respect you. Nobody could do an assignment like you. NATHAN: I can’t do this one, Rotti. Luci is portrayed by Jimmy Patterson. ROTTI becomes rather intense. ROTTI: REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE. L, P, & R: REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO MARNI. The Night Surgeon NATHAN: Sleep lightly Hold your loved ones tightly Because tonight might be your last Cause the debt doctor's Got a hungry scalpel Here’s my prognosis-- Will you live? ...doubtful I’m the street physician carving flesh sculptures Paint you like Rembrandt? Ha ha, you like that Better start praying when you see me coming ‘Cause tonight it’s curtains I’m the night surgeon! GENMEN: Remember who you are GENTERNS: Remember what you did to Marni NATHAN: See my knife--perfect See it glide--perfect See my hands--perfect Who’s your night surgeon When I come and sees ya, you'll be left in seizures Do your ass like dishes--it’s amputation! GENMEN: Remember who you are NATHAN: I remember GENTERNS: Remember what you did to Marni GENMEN: Remember who you are NATHAN: I remember GENTERNS: Remember what you did to her GENMEN: Remember who you are NATHAN: I remember GENTERNS: Remember what you did to Marni GENMEN: Remember who you are NATHAN: I remember GENTERNS: Remember what you did to her NATHAN: I remember every dying whisper, every desperate murmur I remember every time I see her, she looks just like you When I remember, I dismember Cause the claims medic doesn't take insurance (Remember who you are) 90 days delinquent gets you repo treatment (Remember what you did to Marni) I’m the masked horror on the street corner Make your momma mourn you I’m the night surgeon I remember Keyboard Samurai G-ROBBER: IT’S CLEAN. IT’S CLEAR. IT’S PURE. C.CHORUS (F): SHILO, USE YOUR REASON! SHILO: Zytrate? G-ROBBER: IT WILL EASE YOUR MIND, REST ASSURED. C.CHORUS (F): SHILO, DON’T BELIEVE HIM! "IT'S CLEAN. IT'S CLEAR. IT'S PURE." SHILO: I don’t know. G-ROBBER: IT’S THE 21ST CENTURY CURE! C.CHORUS (F): SHILO, YOU DON’T…! NATHAN approaches. HE sees The GRAVE-ROBBER outside SHILO’s window and his protective instincts take over. NATHAN: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! NATHAN: My brave, brave, Shilo. I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED. SHILO, YOU’RE THE WORLD TO ME. I’ll take care of this. Now, Promise me you’ll try to get some sleep. THIS WILL ALL BE SOLVED BY MORNING. Come up and Try My New Parts HEATHER: I want a hit of Z, And we're not talking for free. I know a place upstairs Where you can sample my wares. Come up and try my new parts! Go on and break 'em in! I've had a change of heart. Come up and try my new parts! Come up and try my new parts! Go on and break 'em in! I've had a change of heart. Come up and try my new parts! Come up and try my new parts! Eye for and Eye NATHAN: SHILO TOLD ME THAT YOU SAW HER TODAY. MAG: SHE GROWS MORE AND MORE LIKE MARNI EVERYDAY. NATHAN: Stop it! MAG: WAKE UP, NATE! SHE IS GROWN! NATHAN: Mag, drop it! MAG: NOT THIS TIME, SHILO NEEDS TO KNOW! NATHAN: NO! MAG: IT’S THE PAST! NATHAN, LET IT GO! SHE SHOULD KNOW! SHE SHOULD…! NATHAN: THAT’S NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!!! NATHAN regains his composure. NATHAN: You need to leave LA tonight! MAG: Tonight?! NATHAN: They’ll come for your eyes, Mag. You have no…! MAG: I’m not going anywhere! NATHAN: Are you blind?! MAG: Soon maybe. NATHAN: Mag, this isn’t funny! MAG: Nathan, There are repo men in every city. So, tell me, Nathan, why you really came to see me. NATHAN: FINE! I’LL PAY YOUR DEBT MYSELF! MAG: And I’ll refuse. Now, what is this about? NATHAN: IT’S A DEBT, MAG! IT’S NOT A GIFT! MAG: I know that. NATHAN: REPOSSESSIONS ARE DANGEROUS! MAG: I KNOW! NATHAN: IF NOT FOR ME, MAG, FOR SHILO THEN! Mag, listen to me! Please! Maggie?!! MAG is steadfast. NATHAN has no choice but to tell her. NATHAN: THEY GAVE ME THE ASSIGNMENT!!! Choice MAG: I’VE MADE MY PEACE. I HOLD NO GRUDGE. WHILE SHILO SLEEPS, YOU’LL HAVE TO CHOOSE. BUT WHAT WILL YOU CHOOSE? SHILO: MOTHER, I NEED YOU NOW. MY WEAKEST HOUR. IF DESTINY IS A CHOICE, THEN I NEED TO KNOW WHAT WOULD YOU CHOOSE? From inside their soundstage LUCI, PAVI, ROTTI & HEATHER contemplate the success of tomorrow’s auction. The GRAVE-ROBBER approaches SHILO’s window. THEY secure their plan to meet tomorrow. L, P, R & H: TOMORROW IS THE DAY. MAG: TOMORROW IS THE DAY. L,P,R & H: OUR GREATEST TAKE! "Tomorrow is the day!" MAG: COME, COME WHAT MAY. L,P,R & H: ALL PLANS ARE LAID. SHILO/G-ROB: I’LL SEE YOU THEN. ALL: ALL DEBTS ARE PAID! MAG: WHAT WILL YOU CHOOSE? ALL: REPO MAN! REPO MAN! MAG: WHAT WILL YOU CHOOSE? ALL: REPO MAN! REPO MAN! MAG: WHAT WILL YOU CHOOSE? ALL: REPO MAN! REPO MAN! MAG: WHAT WILL YOU CHOOSE? ALL: REPO MAN! REPO MAN! SHILO: THERE’S NO TURNING BACK! SHILO/MAG: THERE’S NO TURNING BACK! Zydrate Anatomy No lyrics available yet (Yes this is spelled right. The drug was originally spelled with a “t” instead of a “d”) Thankless Job No lyrics available yet Gold No lyrics available yet Chromaggia’s Lament No lyrics available yet Lyrics to semi 2004-2006 era stageplay Tao of Mag Known lyrics: “Every bird must leave its cage” F**king Innocent Known lyrics: "Don't know jack about candle wax, Tantric sex, or black latex. Don't know squat about scheisse flicks, Or anything that's German. Never read the Marquis de Sade, Ménage à trois, porno op'ra! I’m Innocent, Innocent, Innocent...so F**KING INNOCENT!” 17 At the Opera Tonight Undetermined Lyrics "“Dear diary, he compared me to mother again, How can I be like someone who I’ve never met? It’s because of my affliction, this condition of the blood; An intolerance to coldness that I got from mom. Do I dare to risk the air at night, just to prove that I can?” -Shilo Wallace “I was born blind. geneCO cured me. But for my eyes I have been made to sing; A contract endorsing this foul company, But after tonight I’ll be free!”-Blind Mag Lyrics to Necromerchant's debt Fortunately, there is a full list of songs with lyrics to every one. Anno Domini GRAVEROBBER: Industrialization has conquered the globe. Population doubled each decade that came. Planetary migrations had failed Leaving two or three bodies stacked in a grave. Vast graveyards were built in the skies With great silver headstones that blocked-out the sun. And in the sweltering months of July, You can smell the stench from above and below! But it's all the same to me... We all sweat and save for impossible dreams... We all have bills to pay... And it's my job to steal and rob graves! Now I steal not for rings from dead fingers, Nor take from dead teeth silver or gold. But in the market of genetic coding Trust me that I will not be undersold. 'Cause it's all the same to me... We all sweat and save for impossible dreams... We all have bills to pay... And it's my job to steal and rob graves! The Genetic Repoman GRAVEROBBER: Out from the night, from the mist steps a figure. No one really knows his name for sure. He stands at six-foot-six, head and shoulders. Pray he never comes knocking at your door! Say that you once bought a heart, or aorta, But somehow never managed to square away your debts. He won't bother to write or to phone you. He'll just rip the still-beating heart from your chest! Repo man! Repo man! Now you can run. You can hide. You can try to... But he always has a way of finding you. He will come at your weakest hour, When no one's around who might rescue you. Repo man! Repo man! Even I am not free from this horror, For many years ago, I too fell in debt! New fingerprints were needed to start my "grave-business", And until this debt is cleared, I will live in fear of the repo man! Daybreak in the Graveyard GRAVEROBBER: Daybreak in the graveyard. All is calm and quiet. I must make haste. Soon they’ll wake. I must finish my work. Twelve kidneys was the order, and twelve I shall deliver! With this order met I’ll clear my debt. I must finish my work. Someone is approaching. It’s the repo man collecting! There is no time! I must hide Where he won’t think to look! Excuse me sleeping lady, Could you use a bunkie? This coffin is tight. It’s alright. Here he won’t think to look! We’ll just lie here quiet till he safely passes, Then I must leave. Do not grieve. I must go back to work. Shhhh... An hour’s passed and he hasn’t passed. He must know that I am hiding! He must know that I am near! This box is tight. The air is slight! If I don’t rise for air soon, I will suffocate in here! But if I budge and repo sees me, Then he will surely kill me, lest a bargain can be reached. The air in here is thin. I have no choice but to take my chances with him! Repo man, it is me, the necro-merchant! I was just on my way to see you! Repo man, there’s a debt that is owed you, And I was on my way to pay you off! So let’s not act too rash my friend. Killing me will not get you what you want. This old heart has been abused, it is worthless. It will not earn you a worthy prize. But I will pay you three times my due balance! Spare me just this once! I will make it worth your while. Surely it must be a deal that you’re after? Please tell me what it is now that you want! Repo man, we share a similar passion! Wait! What are you doing?! Repo man! Repo man?! Oh god you don’t have to do this! Repo man, please! I can’t die out here like this! Repo man! Don’t take my hea--!